<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish You Were Here by Nouvamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061593">Wish You Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouvamin/pseuds/Nouvamin'>Nouvamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouvamin/pseuds/Nouvamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends and then they were not. </p><p>A chance meeting brought back old hurts but it also offered opportunities at closure.</p><p>Inspired by Pink Floyd - Wish you were here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish You Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkV5R5DqD-4</p><p>My favorite cover of the song that inspired this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Balmy night air greeted Gulf as he stepped out of the hotel he just checked in. The breeze blowing gently carried along with it the tangy taste of salt from the sea, which was a welcome change from the sooty and stale air of the city centre. The streets were quiet on this weekday evening, and he casually wandered around until the edge of the town before spotting in the distance a large canopy adorned with hanging lights and tables decorated with small candles. Deciding that the seaside bar was the perfect place to unwind for the rest of the evening, Gulf made his way over. </p><p>The trip to this resort town was a last minute decision made. After nearly working himself into the ground with multiple endorsement appearances and narrowly averting a PR disaster with a magazine, Gulf needed a break. A well-deserved, out of the t0wn and away from the people at work kind of break. So when Bester told him his schedule would be clear for the next day or two, he packed a small bag of essentials, told his Mae he was heading somewhere to relax and flagged down a taxi on the main road.</p><p><em>“Pattaya please,” </em>he had told the driver.</p><p>There was no particular reason why he chose the resort town other than it was the first thing that came to his mind when he was thinking of a place that wasn’t hours away. While he would have preferred the hillside and mountains - none of which were nearby, the beach was an acceptable alternative to where he was originally at.</p><p>Fresh air was always welcomed.</p><p>Gulf eagerly settled into the table nearest to the beach and took a large sip of his drink. He was ready to sit back and take in his tranquil surroundings when cheers erupted from the middle of the bar.</p><p>
  <em>So much for peace and quiet.</em>
</p><p>Anticipating jarring sounds from a live band to punctuate his eardrums, Gulf was surprised when soft acoustic music started playing and a soothing voice followed. As the singer sang, Gulf became aware that something wasn’t right. Or rather, what he was hearing sounded too familiar, too close to home.</p><p>He knew that voice.</p><p>Turning towards the stage, Gulf stared in shock at the figure wearing sunglasses and beanie crooning a thai ballad into the mic. That side profile, those broad shoulders and that voice. It was unmistakable. </p><p>The figure could only belong to Bright.</p><p>What was the guy doing here? Why would he even need to perform at an obscure bar in the middle of a resort town? Was he moonlighting for fun? He was an internationally renowned artist! Was he not afraid of rabid fans? </p><p>Gulf knew Bright was eccentric but he didn’t think he was that eccentric.</p><p>With so many questions floating through his mind, Gulf didn’t notice the singer had walked off the stage and made his way towards his table. </p><p>“Gulf.”</p><p>Gulf froze at his name being called. How did Bright notice him when he had taken lengths to make himself nearly invisible? Lifting his head up, he was greeted with an image of a handsome smirking man leaning against his table. Gulf swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hey- Hey Bright,” he stammered. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The smirk on Bright’s face transformed into a smile and he swiftly sat down on the seat adjacent to his. “I should ask you the same,” he said, before swiping a sip from Gulf’s drink. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>Gulf wanted to stop him but he still hadn’t recovered from the surprise of actually seeing the guy so he dumbly watched as Bright sucked at his straw with his very full lips. Lips that he once spent many feverish nights thinking about during his teenage years and how they would feel against his-</p><p>“You don’t mind me drinking this right?” Pearly teeth peeked out from underneath the straw as Bright grinned mischievously at him.</p><p>That was all it took to snap Gulf out of his trance. </p><p>
  <em>Get a grip, Kanawut.</em>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes in response. “Why ask when you already know the answer?” </p><p>“Aow, I was being polite. That’s all.” came a quick reply.</p><p>Gulf snorted. </p><p>“So what are you doing here?” Bright leaned back against his seat with his palms behind his head after gulping nearly half of Gulf’s drink away.</p><p>“I asked you the question first,” Gulf retorted.</p><p>“Helping my uncle with a gig. His guitarist fell sick”</p><p>“Oh.” That made sense. Bright came from a family of musicians so it was no surprise that they played live somewhere. But where did he actually find the time to do so!?</p><p>“You turn,” Bright stated.</p><p>“Taking a break,” he answered.</p><p>“All the way here?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Bright sat back up straight and leaned forward, his face stopping only inches away from his own. “Why Pattaya? Don’t you know what this place is famous for?”</p><p>His mouth went dry. Of course he knew, but there was no other place near enough to Bangkok that he could go. That he could think of. “It’s the nearest from Bangkok.”</p><p>“Plenty of beaches near Bangkok, why here?” Bright pressed on.</p><p>Gulf steeled himself and remained silent. There were indeed many beaches nearby, but Pattaya was really the first and only place he thought of and as someone who tended to make snap decisions, he didn’t ponder on why his mind came up with it in the first place. </p><p>“My Mae met my Pho here.” </p><p>Gulf shot the singer a questioning look. Why did that sound so familiar?</p><p>“I told you that time when you sent me home after the fight remember?” Bright leveled a <em>look</em> at him. </p><p>
  <em>Right. </em>
</p><p>Back then Bright had gotten into a fight with another student during a football game and ended up with a cut on his temple. Gulf had sent him home and patched him up because his Mae was busy at work. That was the only time he visited his friend’s place, and the only time Bright ever spoke about his parents.</p><p>It was also after that day, everything changed.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember.” Gulf turned towards the sea while his mind slowly went through memories that were long buried deep within his mind. “You fought with Pon and was bleeding all over. I had to patch up your wound and babysit you the entire afternoon.”</p><p>“Aow. You make it sound like it was such a chore.” </p><p>Turning his head back, Gulf found bright eyes staring back at him and puckered lips sucking at the straw of his drink. <em>Again</em>. “Wasn’t it? You complained the whole time. And stop stealing my drink.” He made a motion to grab the cup but Bright was faster and moved it out of range. “Bright!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Bright’s eyes crinkled at the sides and a hearty laugh sounded from his throat. “Hey, friends should share right? So let me just have a bit.” he said, putting the cup back down.</p><p>“A bit!? You drank more than half of it already! Get your own!” Gulf made another attempt to retrieve his precious alcohol but Bright once again snatched it away from him. “Bright…” he warned in a low tone. </p><p>“Hm, you’re no fun.” Bright placed his drink down again and folded his arms, leaning back in his seat again. His expression became unreadable but his eyes remained piercing. </p><p>Too piercing. </p><p>The hair on his neck stood up a little and he randomly thought of a question to ask. “What was that song you sang?” </p><p>“Skyline.” </p><p>“Oh.” No wonder it sounded so familiar. </p><p>“Was it nice?” Bright looked hopefully at him.</p><p>Gulf shrugged. “It was okay.” </p><p>“Aow.”</p><p>“I prefer the original.”</p><p>Bright’s jaw dropped and he clutched his chest. “That hurt, Gulf. You shouldn’t be so honest. I’m your friend and my heart is delicate.” </p><p>Gulf snorted again.</p><p>“Hey! I was supposed to be done with the gig but you came and I felt like I had to sing something for our new customer.”</p><p>“Aow,” he let out. “Am I supposed to be flattered?”</p><p>“Yes!” Bright slapped the table hard. “In fact you should feel honored that a renowned artist such as myself played a song for you!”</p><p>“Didn’t you just say you were helping your uncle?” </p><p>“I only played the guitar, but I sang for you.” </p><p>“You sang on stage.”</p><p>“Aow. Then I’ll-” Bright paused for a second before he narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you hinting that I should give you a private performance instead?” </p><p>“Alai wa! No!” he exclaimed in surprise. What kind of thought process did Bright had that would lead him to a conclusion like that? </p><p>“I know you like my singing, Gulf. ” Bright clasped his shoulders. “You always comment on my instagram posts when I sing so don’t be shy.”</p><p>It was true that he did like Bright’s singing but he wasn’t expecting a private performance from him! “Yes, but-” </p><p>“Wait over there.” Bright pointed to a lounger chair in the distance near the sea. “I’ll go get my guitar,” he said before getting up from his seat.</p><p>“Bright wait-” Gulf called out but it was too late, his would-be performer had already strode off towards the stage.</p><p>Seeing that he had no other choice but to play along, Gulf let out a loud sigh, grabbed his drink and made his way towards the beach. The bizarre turn of events had left him completely stumped. Bumping into Bright was a big enough surprise already but Gulf didn’t expect his evening go from one of calm and tranquility to-</p><p>He didn’t even have the words to describe the situation he was now in. </p><p>Coming to a stop at the chair, Gulf sat down and watched as the rhythmic waves caressed the shore gently while willing his rapidly beating heart to slow down. It had been a while since his friend played the guitar for him and the last time he did, things had ended so awkwardly that none of them spoke about it since. </p><p>Bright appeared shortly after with a guitar in his hand. He had taken off his cap as well and the wind tousled at his fluffy mane. The way his hair moved reminded Gulf of days where they played football in middle school and how he had always given his hair a little shake to get those long curly fringes out of his eyes. </p><p>Bright had looked dazzling then, and now he was almost blinding. How was it possible to be this good-looking? Even though they were both models, Gulf couldn’t help but marvel at how <em>effortlessly</em> handsome the guy looked all the damn time.</p><p>It was almost unfair.</p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Bright asked.</p><p>
  <em>Shia.</em>
</p><p>Gulf was unknowingly staring at Bright again, just like he did the last time when they had a shoot for a magazine and Bester had teased him endlessly about it. “Oh, it’s nothing.” he smiled. “The wind blew it off already.”</p><p>“Hm, really.” Bright didn’t seem convinced but made a move to sit beside him anyway and positioned the guitar on his lap. “So, what do you want me to play?”</p><p>A distant memory flashed across his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Bright, play something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want to hear?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmhm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, here’s-”</em>
</p><p>“Wish you were here,” he whispered.</p><p>It was only when the words left his mouth that Gulf realized he had made a serious blunder and he watched as Bright’s expression turned from one of eagerness to dark and cloudy. “Bright, I-”</p><p>“You remembered?” Bright’s leveled a searching gaze at him.</p><p>“Yeah!” Gulf answered. “Of course I remember.”</p><p>
  <em>I never forgot.</em>
</p><p>Bright turned away from him. “I didn’t think you would,” he said.</p><p>“How can I not? It was the first and only time you played a song for me.” He laughed a little - anything to diffuse the tension cackling in the air.</p><p>“Was that all?” Bright asked, his head still turned away from him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Was that the only reason why you remembered?”</p><p>Gulf could feel his entire body stiffen. They were heading towards uncharted territory and looking into pasts that neither had spoken of for years. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>Bright whipped his head around, his eyes shining. “Because I remember that day for very different reasons.”</p><p>“Bright… I-” Gulf had so much to say but the words seemed to stop short of his leaden tongue and all he could do was stare.  </p><p>As if taking his silence as cue, Bright pursed his lips, returned his attention to the guitar and started strumming. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>A smile from a veil?</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Do you think you can tell?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Something long buried in his heart stirred and more images flashed across his mind, interspersing with Bright’s voice. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Hot ashes for trees?</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Hot air for a cool breeze?</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Cold comfort for change?</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?</em> </strong>
</p><p>As Bright continued with the interlude, Gulf found himself shifting closer and his arms moved on their own, circling around the broad shoulders that moved ever so slightly with each strum of the guitar strings. It was exactly like how he did all those years ago when Bright had teared up while playing the song. </p><p>Only this time, he sang along as well.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>How I wish, how I wish you were here.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Running over the same old ground.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>What have we found?</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>The same old fears.</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Wish you were here.</strong> </em>
</p><p>When the strumming stopped, none of them moved and it felt like an eternity had passed until Bright suddenly spoke, “You did this the last time too.”</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed.</p><p>“So you remember.”</p><p>Gulf whispered softly, “I remember you crying and that I hugged you until you stopped.” </p><p>Bright’s hands came up to grasp his own. “Me too. I remember too.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Gulf continued, “I never forgot, Bright. You don’t know how many nights I spent thinking about that day, wondering why you cried, wondering why we never spoke after that and wondering why you never told me you were going to transfer school the very next day.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“...I didn’t know how to tell you,” came the softest of reply.</p><p>“Do you know how long I took to get over it? How long I had taken to get over the hurt of knowing that my best friend decided to up and leave without a word? How heartbroken I was knowing that someone whom I cared so dearly for threw aside our friendship?”</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>“The hell you didn’t!” Gulf pulled away sharply as long repressed anger surged inside him. “All these years of silence and then when we met again, you acted like nothing had <em>changed</em>!”</p><p>Bright stared wide-eyed at him before putting away his guitar and moving closer to him. “I was scared, Gulf.” </p><p>“What were you scared of?” he asked through gritted teeth. “Scared of me hugging you? Scared of me knowing that you cried? Scared of me having feelings for you? Scared of us nearly kissing?”</p><p>“No!” Bright shouted. “I was never scared of that!”</p><p>“Then what!?”</p><p>Bright made a grab for his wrists and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I was afraid of losing you.”</p><p>Gulf hadn’t expected the answer. Of all things Bright was afraid of, it had to be the very thing he made sure happened. Letting out a raspy breath, he answered, “You did lose me.”</p><p>Bright tightened his arms around him  “I did, but I didn’t mean to. I was messed up then you know that, my Pho left and then my Mae suddenly said we had to move. I didn’t know what to think, all I knew was I didn’t want to lose you too.”</p><p>This was new information. “Your Pho left?” Gulf asked.</p><p>Bright leaned his head on his shoulders and sighed. “My parents had a divorce, Gulf. It was the reason why I transferred and also the reason why I fought with Pon. It was also the reason why I cried. That song was my Pho’s favorite.”</p><p>“Then why did you play it for me?”</p><p>“Because only when I was with you, I had the courage to play the song. I couldn’t do it by myself and it took me years before I could play it alone.”</p><p>“Was I that-” <em>Was I that important? That comforting of a presence?</em></p><p>“Yes, you were. You were the only thing that kept me from destroying myself.”</p><p>“Then why?” Gulf choked back a sob. “Why all the silence after that. Why didn’t you call?”</p><p>“I was waiting for you to. I thought you would be angry at first so I didn’t dare to make contact but when you didn’t call in the end, I thought you were gone.”</p><p>Gulf blinked and felt warm wetness slid down the sides of his face - he hadn’t realized he was crying. “I was angry but I was also waiting for you to call and you never did.”</p><p>A moment of silence followed before small laughter sounded from the chest pressing against him. “We are idiots aren’t we?” Bright remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, but you were the bigger one,” Gulf replied.</p><p>Bright snorted. “Yeah I was.” </p><p>“How long has it been?” he asked.</p><p>“7 years? I don’t know. I lost count.”</p><p>Gulf laughed. “Me too. I lost count too.” </p><p>They pulled apart eventually and Bright cupped his face, wiping at the wetness on his cheeks, while looking tenderly at him. Gulf did the same as well, thumbing away the tears that had fallen from Bright’s red-rimmed eyes. </p><p>“Gulf,” Bright breathed</p><p>“Bright.” </p><p>“Can we continue where we left off the last time?”</p><p>
  <em>Alai wa?</em>
</p><p>“Left off the last time?” Gulf asked, baffled. Was Bright being serious?</p><p>Bright smiled and nodded. “Yeah, don’t tell me you forgot what we almost did. If my own memory serves me right, I thought you mentioned us nearly kissing.”</p><p>Eccentric. </p><p>Bright was an eccentric, mind-boggling and extremely frustrating human being. And somehow Gulf still had feelings for him even after so many years of being apart.</p><p>“Bright.” Gulf took the warm hands cupping his face into his own. “We just had a near falling out and confessed 7 years overdue repressed thoughts and feelings to each other. Now you want to kiss? </p><p>“Yes. A makeup kiss should follow after every lovers’ quarrel.”</p><p>Gulf glared at the grinning guy. “We are not a couple.”</p><p>“Not yet, but we could be. Better late than never right?” Bright quipped.</p><p>He wanted to bury the guy in sand and leave him out in the sun until he grew a proper brain. “We are public figures now and have ship partners so how the hell is that supposed to happen?”</p><p>“We could do a BL together,” Bright swiftly replied.</p><p>“Shia! Bright-”</p><p>“Your ship is under the ocean while mine is docked so what’s with the hesitation? BrightGulf sounds awesome.”</p><p>Gulf was done with the clown. </p><p>He was done. </p><p>Letting out a loud sigh, he made a move to stand up but was suddenly pulled back down by a strong grip on his arm. </p><p>And his bum landed right on top of Bright’s lap.</p><p>“Alai wa!” Gulf exclaimed, struggling against the thick arms that were holding him down. “We are in public space!”</p><p>“I was serious, Gulf.” Bright stated. “I missed my chance then, I’m not going to miss it now. If I have to sing for you a thousand times for you to understand that, I would.”</p><p>He stopped moving and turned to study Bright’s face. The piercing gaze was back and this time it was accompanied by a steely resolve that radiated from behind those dark pupils. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Do you like me?”</p><p>“...Yes.” </p><p>“Great.” Bright grinned. “I like you then, I like you now and will probably still like you in the future- no not probably but definitely, so it’s only natural that we. get. together.”</p><p>Gulf didn’t want to admit it but that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. “Do you want my answer?” he asked.</p><p>Bright nodded.</p><p>“Let me go first.”</p><p>The arms around him dropped in an instant.</p><p>Gulf stood up, smiled sweetly at the hopeful face looking up at him and turned around to walk off. </p><p>“Hey Gulf! That’s mean! I was being sincere!”</p><p>
  <em>That’s for nearly finishing all of my drink and also breaking my heart.</em>
</p><p>“Gulf!!” Bright called out.</p><p>Gulf stopped in tracks and whirled around, finding Bright standing just an inch away from him while holding his guitar. “You owe me a drink,” he said.</p><p>“I’ll buy you ten.” </p><p>“You broke my heart then.”</p><p>“I’ll give you mine.”</p><p>Eccentric and smooth. No wonder girls fawned over the guy all the time.</p><p>“Well then,” Gulf said, and cupped the unfairly blessed handsome face with his hands. Then, he leaned closer and pressed his lips onto Bright’s full ones before pulling away.</p><p>Bright gawked at him.</p><p>Gulf smirked in return.</p><p>“This is my answer.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>